To stop a nightmare
by McPeach
Summary: Black Tuesday Continuation.  Nightmare Moon is looking for a certain pony and given the circumstances she just might find him.
1. Chapter 1: Love and Monsters

Hoofston, Peach Family Orchard, 0125 hours, Wednesday the 7th

The blue box materialized out of nothing making a whirring noise as it fully materialized. The door to the box opened revealing a brown earth pony with a black tie and white collar around his neck, with a curious face to where they had landed. He knew where they had landed he had memories of every area on the planet, let alone the universe. The box took him wherever he wanted and every time he visited an area he would know where it was and if he didn't it was always an adventure, though curiosity was never always a good thing.

He remembered everything about the future, past, and present, though how he became a pony was a complete mystery. He remembered having a Timelord form traveling the universe with his other companions, but the day when the Timelords were to return was the day he almost died, the day earth was almost destroyed, the day he became a pony, but that was three years ago.

* * *

><p>Ponyville, Year 998 of Celestia's rule, 1345 hours<p>

All he remembered about that last day on earth was his childhood friend stopping the return of the Timelords and his regeneration. When he had regenerated the TaRDiS had exploded, then he passed out and woke up in the TaRDiS. He had tumbled out of the TaRDiS to see where he was, but he wasn't used to having four legs and he fell into a confused haze.

Ditzy had just delivered a package to Cheerilee and was on her way back to the post office to finish her route, but had spotted the oddest thing; a steaming blue box with a pony in a brown suit lying down in front of it. She flew over to the scene and tried to wake up the brown pony. He wasn't waking up so she checked if he was still alive by putting her ear on his chest and heard the most peculiar thing. First was a heartbeat, pretty normal, but in the next millisecond another one was heard. It was as if he had two hearts, but that's impossible two hearts would mean that he's not of this world…or was he?

Ditzy checked again he did have two hearts and he was starting to wake "…Ugh that's the last time I risk my life for that man" his voice had a distinct accent which could be easily noticed, it was sounded like it was from Canterlot or Trottingham.

Ditzy looked at him in confusion "What's a man?" the brown pony looked up at the source of the voice and surveyed the pony standing in front of him returning the confused look back at the source tenfold. He had many questions, but started with the simplest one of all.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Ponyville silly"

"P-Ponyville, where's that?"

"Have you been drinking too much cider or did you try that white lightning stuff?"

"Look, I am very confused at the moment first of all where's my blue box?" Ditzy pointed to the steaming box behind him. "Oh that's good, It should be fine in twenty four hours, maybe I should explore this area"

"I could show you around" Ditzy said as she offered a hoof to help him up.

"That would be great now about my wardrobe problem" as he took Ditzy's hoof

"Maybe we could go to Carousel Boutique first; my friend Rarity is great with fashion"

"Yes, that would be great to choose from a wide variety of wardrobes but I don't have any money"

"I'll gladly pay for your wardrobe I've got about fifty bits on me"

"Why thank you uhm…"

"Ditzy, but everypony just calls me Derpy"

"And why's that?"

"I have Strabismus and because of that I'm very clumsy and break a lot of things" the brown pony hadn't even noticed her crossed eyes, but was intent on helping her.

"Well that's not very nice, let's see if I can do anything to help" Ditzy brought the confused expression back as the pony dug into his brown jacket. He pulled out a metal or at least it looked like metal rod with a blue rounded end. It was impossible to operate the object with his hooves and Ditzy could see the frustrated expression start up upon his face. He then put it into his mouth to try and operate it with his tongue. He was glad to know he still had a tongue as the regeneration process can be dodgy.

He finally pressed the button with his tongue and the blue end lit up, it made a sort of buzzing sound and made Ditzy a little uneasy.

"Uhm, what are you doing?"

"Just hold still this won't hurt a bit" as the object got closer to Ditzy she started sweating…a lot. There was a puddle starting to form below her and it didn't make the situation any better for her. She was backing up slowly trying to create distance between her and the object, but was met with a fence pressing up against her flank.

"Hold still Ditzy or I won't be able to help you" she watched nervously as the blue light was now near her eyes and expected something bad to happen, but was met with the ability to see straight and true.

"I can…see"

"Yes, you can I just fixed you up. Your eyes should be fine now"

"Uh t-thank you um…"

"Just call me the Doctor"

"Because you think you're a doctor now for helping me or are you actually a doctor?"

"Neither, I just like being called the Doctor" he smiled.

"Well, Doctor thank you"

"Oh no problem at all, now about that wardrobe"

"Sure come with me" the two ponies walked to the center of town as Ditzy showed him all the sites in town, such as the town hall which was crumbly because of her earlier actions while flying. The two got to Rarity's boutique and opened the door making a bell ding. Rarity was working on a dress on her sewing machine when she heard the bell. She went to see two ponies looking at various stallion wardrobes.

"Hello, I'm Rarity have you two come in search of a suit or dress?"

"Hello Rarity" Rarity immediately recognized the voice and knew it was Ditzy but her eyes weren't crossed anymore.

"Ditzy what happened to you eyes?"

"He fixed them" She pointed to the pony in human wear.

"How did he do it?"

"Oh he just shone a light and they were straight"

"Odd, anyway you two are obviously here in search of something to wear am I right?"

"Yes, I'm thinking something like a bowtie" he was looking at the many bowties on a rack.

"Bowtie, not for you my dear, no what you need is full on black and white formal suit" the Doctor started a frown.

"Rarity how much would that cost?" the uneasy pegasus said.

"Oh about a thousand bits give or take"

"Well could you maybe lower the price a little?"

"Oh I'm sure the stallion would be a gentlecolt and pay"

"He hasn't any bits Rarity and to be honest…" she walked closer to whisper so he wouldn't hear. "I don't think he's from this world"

"Well with that wardrobe he probably isn't" her eyes surveying the odd clothing he had on. He had…shoes on only two of his hooves and they were made with extra room unnecessary for ponies. His suit had two parts to it rather than the usual one part for ponies and he also had pockets where as everypony else would just carry a saddlebag.

"Well there is one thing I can do" she said making the Doctor turn an eye to the pony with a devious look. She took him behind a stand and started tearing away at his clothes. Ditzy could see pieces of cloth being thrown over the stand and numerous resistance remarks from the Doctor such as: "Wait stop that hurts", "I need that", and the number one remark that made her blush a bit "But ponies will see my…area".

He finally emerged from behind the stand with only his tie and collar still on and the blue tipped rod in his mouth because he had nowhere else to put it.

"Well what do you think?" she said as she pulled out a mirror with her magic.

"It's a bit…revealing" he said through his teeth the rod muffling it a bit.

"Dear, nopony really wears clothes anyway and even if they did it wouldn't be like they were covering up something nopony else has already seen"

"Still, maybe a pocket could be useful"

"Okay give me that tie" he untied the tie and gave it to Rarity who stitched a pocket on it in ten seconds flat.

"There now you can put your um…rod in there" he gladly to took the tie and inserted the rod into the pocket where it sat perfectly.

"Thank you, Ms. Rarity, we'll be off" Ditzy put twenty bits on the counter and left with the Doctor.

It was starting to get dark and his box was still smoking by the time they got there. Some of the windows were still broken and the words on the sign were still charred.

"I can't stay in my TaRDiS it's still full of radiation"

"So you've nowhere to go Doctor?"

"I guess I could sleep outside and wait for my TaRDiS to finish 'updating'"

"Nonsense Doctor, you can stay with me" she said with a smile.

"I wouldn't want to impose"

"No problem at all Doctor"

"Well okay then" Ditzy walked to her house the sunset guiding her and her companion as the orangey colors burned in the sky. She finally got to a house near Sugarcube corner. It was a small two floor brown house in between two similar ones adjacent from the bakery. It was great to live there because she could get muffins and sweets by walking an extremely small distance from her home. She looked into her bag and pulled out a keychain with two keys and a small flashlight for when she worked the night shift. She opened the door to reveal a living room next to another room where the kitchen was and a stairwell which led to the second floor where two bedrooms and a bathroom were. The second bedroom was mostly used for storage since she didn't have much guests or family to come visit her. The living room held a red sofa with two pink throw pillows on both arm rests, a loveseat beside it, with a coffee table matching the length of the couch. On the wall adjacent to the sofa there were pictures of Ditzy with her family, friends, and a fireplace below them that had three logs one of them slightly charred.

Ditzy put the keys in the bowl on a small table next to the door and set her mailbag on a counter in the kitchen. The Doctor surveyed the room looking at the various photos' she had. It was clear that Ditzy was born with her condition it must have been hell to go through all of the name calling and exclusion.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" Ditzy called from the kitchen.

The Doctor noticed he hadn't eaten or drank anything since the restaurant with Wilfred. He was famished and parched, but didn't show it during the walk to Carousel Boutique, he was too caught up with getting new clothes.

"Uhm, yes I would what have you got?"

"Well, I have Sweet Apple Cider and spaghetti"

"That'll be fine"

"Great let me just prepare it and we'll be eating in no time" the Doctor was content on finding out how his new form would work out and eating something would be a great test run. He sighed '_I'm a pony and I'm still not ginger'_ he wanted to be ginger about three regenerations ago. He sat down on the couch trying to find a position where his tail wouldn't brush against his flank. He finally found a position where he was laying down on his knees taking up half the space on the couch '_this can't be right'_.

Ditzy emerged from the kitchen with two plates of spaghetti drenched in tomato sauce carefully balanced on her back. She set them down on the table in front of the sofa and went back for the cider. The tie clad pony still had questions, but none of which could possibly be answered by the grey pegasus save the one about how they eat spaghetti. Although if he did ask that question he might have to tell her the story about whom he is. Ditzy emerged again from the kitchen with a metal tray balanced on her back holding two mugs of steamy cider. She set the tray down next to the spaghetti and sat in the loveseat. She picked up her plate of spaghetti and started eating away at it with…cutlery? He noticed there was a fork on the tray she didn't bring it out with the spaghetti thinking he might start without her. He picked up the fork with his hoof. It slid off and fell with a clang. Ditzy laughed and he picked it up again. He tried again to balance it on his hoof with the same result. Ditzy kept laughing almost choking on her food.

"You really are new Doctor"

"Yes well, this is very odd, a world where ponies talk and fly is another thing I'm not used to"

"Doctor let me show you how to hold a fork" she got up and set her plate of food down. She put her hoof on his and put the fork on his wrist. "Now bend your wrist"

"You can't be serious"

"Well I am, now bend your wrist" the Doctor sighed and bent his wrist covering the stem of the fork, but holding it in place. His hoof was hard, but his joints were surprisingly flexible it would take a while to get used to but this is how he'd live until his next regeneration unless he regenerated into another pony.

"And that's how you hold a fork" she said jokingly.

"Thanks" he put the fork down and reached for the mug of cider, his hoof barely fit inside the hole where it was meant for a mare's hoof. He brought the glass up to his mouth and had a sip which was immediately spit out causing Ditzy to look at him angrily as it stained the carpet.

"Are you trying to poison me?"

"WHAT, of course not you just spit cider onto my rug"

"Well it was bad cider" Ditzy sighed and went to the kitchen to get a rag to try and get the stain out before it set, but she knew it was too late. She emerged from the kitchen again for the third time an annoyed look on her face this time as she kneeled down to scrub the sticky area on the rug. While she knelt her flank was raised into the air her tail swinging like a pendulum covering her…spot one second and revealing it another. The Doctor couldn't resist and looked for a split second and slapped himself for it. _'She's a pony you're a Timelord, well also a pony, but still Timelord how can she be so…Attractive'_

Ditzy stopped scrubbing and turned around to see the Doctor nonchalantly whistling and looking at the ceiling. "Well thanks; the stain is going to take forever to get out"

"Oh I'm very sorry Ditzy, new mouth, it's like when you brush your teeth and start eating everything tastes wrong"

Ditzy rolled her eyes and sat back down in the loveseat picking her plate back up, but she had to know something so she nervously asked her mind boggling question.

"D-Doctor, d-do you… are you…"

"What?" he said with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Are you a-an alien?" the Doctor gulped the rest of the food in his mouth and started his answer.

"Yes, I am, b-but don't be alarmed I'm friendly"

"I can see that" she snickered. "What about the word you said earlier 'man' was it? What is a 'man'?"

"They are evolved apes that stand on two legs" Ditzy burst into laughter, but as she saw the look on the Doctor's face was very serious it ceased.

"Are you a 'man'?"

"No"

"What are you then?"

"I'm a Timelord, sworn to watch, never to interfere with time's progression. Until one fateful day when there was a war"

"What kind of war?"

"The time war I don't know if it happened in this universe or if this universe is the same as mine, just on a different planet"

"What happened in the time war?"

"A race called the Daleks that were bred only to kill, they started with my planet, but I stopped them killing all the other Timelords in the process"

"Surely there's still another out there"

"There was until he killed himself to save me and the rest of the universe" Ditzy could see the Doctor was starting to tear up and stopped asking questions about the time war.

"What about that blue box what does it do?"

"That's my TaRDiS, time and relative dimensions in space. When you see what's inside, oh are you going to be surprised"

"It sounds very grand inside"

"Oh it is" they kept talking about the TaRDiS while eating and eventually finished their food. The Doctor volunteered to do the dishes, but Ditzy saw him as too kind and did them no matter how hard he wanted to. After she finished that she fetched a blanket for him. It was very colorful and looked like it took a very long time to make. She hoofed it to the pony on the couch and he pulled it over himself and tried to make his mane comfortable on the throw pillow. Ditzy blew out the fireplace and started up the stairs watching the Doctor sleep peacefully. _'Goodnight Timelord'_

He tossed and turned in his sleep after Ditzy had gone up the stairs. He was having a nightmare it was the time war going over and over again in his mind as he was sleeping. He could hear explosions and screams coming from Gallifrey. He saw the Dalek invasion killing everyone in his family, but the nightmare trudged on farther than that. He saw all the people turned to Cyberman, everyone who was killed by a Dalek on earth, and Rose. Most especially he saw Rose crying after he had left her on that alternate universe. His mind was going through a mental breakdown he tried to wake up from the hellish dream but couldn't it was to in tuned to his subconscious.

Ditzy was annoyed in her bed she could hear the Doctor tossing and groaning from downstairs, she rubbed her hooves down her face and sighed. She trudged out of her bedroom into the hallway it was dark and quiet, save for the groans and moans from downstairs. If she didn't know any better she could say somepony was dying downstairs. She walked down the stairs to see the Doctor tossing harder than ever like he was having a seizure. She rushed to aid him, shaking him back and forth, up and down trying to wake him up. It wasn't any use he was still in his subconscious and if she didn't wake him soon he might stay there. She ran to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, hot, piping, steaming water. She rushed back to him and threw it onto the place between his hind legs. The Doctor gasped in pain and relief clutching his area while trying to catch his breath. Ditzy sighed in relief.

"Well now that you're okay I'll head back upstairs, call me if you need anything like another glass of water" she said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah thanks for saving me from eternal sleep"

"Oh I'm sure it wouldn't have been eternal"

"Trust me it would have"

"Let me ask you something Doctor, are you lonely?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, because there's no other Timelords around to you know have fun and go on adventures with"

"Sometimes, I think I get a little lonely" he started making a circle on the blanket.

"Well Doctor maybe I could help fill your loneliness" her smile turning into a very seductive one.

"W-What…n-n-no I'm fine really you don't need to do that" he was giving an awkward smile, while sweating and pulling the sheets up to cover himself.

"Oh Doctor, you're so silly. The silly, strange, and sexy stallion in the blue box"

"Please Ditzy go back to your room, I'm fine, really" Ditzy was standing next to the couch a very devious smile on her. She removed the covers and slid in with the Doctor.

"Your mind says no, but under the covers you're saying yes" She pulled him into a passionate kiss that seemed to last the rest of the night.

The next day when the Doctor woke up things were… sticky. He hadn't done that not in over three hundred years and apparently to Ditzy he was still good at it. He had no idea what made him do it with Ditzy after all this time, but she caught him in a position where he couldn't do anything. He tried to get out of the sofa without waking Ditzy. He was ecstatic to see his new TaRDiS, but he was covered in both his and Ditzy's filth. He carefully got out on the high side of the sofa and snuck up the stairs to take a shower.

Ditzy woke up to the sound of running water. She too was covered in his and her own filth and wanted to clean up. She walked up the stairs to the bathroom where the Doctor was behind closed curtains washing himself. She walked closer to the curtain and snuck into the shower area without him noticing as his eyes were closed to the warm water splashing over him. She slowly raised her hoof to his cutie mark which was an hourglass and started making circles around it. The Doctor felt the sensation and immediately responded by flipping around and standing on his hind legs with his back against the wall.

"Hello sweetie" Ditzy said coming closer to give the nervous pony a kiss.

"U-Uh h-hi Ditzy, glad to see you're awake I was just getting out of the shower" he said as he slid out of the shower making the pegasus kiss the wall.

"Oh already, I wanted to have some more 'fun'"

"Oh there's plenty of time for that later but right now there's a blue box waiting for me" he dried himself off and placed the towel back on the rack. He put his collar with his tie on and started down the stairs. He was a bit famished so he helped himself to the fridge. There he found something so shocking. His eyes widened and he grew a smile that could make him seem like he was about to do something fantastic. He pulled out the tray and stuck it into the oven while waiting for the item to heat up he put some kind of liquid like solid into a bowl and set it on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen to check up on the item in the oven.

When Ditzy came down the stairs she was looking at the Doctor with disgust and surprise. She trotted up to him and smacked him on the back of his head making what food that was in his mouth come out.

"Ow, what was that for?" she pointed to the items on the table it was fish fingers and a white substance that she had obviously mistaken for their…fluids. "It's fish fingers and custard why in the world would you think I would eat...that?" Ditzy was relieved and she trotted up to the tray and picked up a fish finger and stuck into the custard to see why the Doctor liked them so much. It was sweet and chewy. She could see why he liked it.

They finished their makeshift breakfast together and then made their way to the blue box parked outside the schoolyard, but there was something peculiar that Ditzy noticed everywhere that she probably would have noticed before. Statues of pegasus ponies clutching their eyes, as if they were crying. _'Maybe Mayor Mare brought these in just last night'_

The Doctor however didn't notice he was too excited to get to his TaRDiS and see the new template inside. He galloped toward the shining blue box that looked like it had just arrived. He took out his metal device and opened the door to it he was very happy when he got inside the whole inside had been changed. Its old coral look had been revamped to a new modern look that he was sure if anyone saw it they say the same thing they always did. It had a metal staircase with a railing leading to a glass platform where the controls were. Under it was all the wires and everything that didn't need to be tampered with unless it was acting up. There was another staircase heading into a hallway which took anyone deeper inside the TaRDiS a new feature he hadn't had before. He looked at the controls to see if he could still pilot it with his hooves and he could they were toned completely to be able to fly it with hooves, but it was still meant to have six pilots.

Ditzy walked up to the shining box the words engraved on the top "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX" and the sign on the door "Push to open" she saw the Doctor pull before he got inside maybe he had forgotten or missed the sign. She pushed the door open and saw the Doctor jumping in joy running around the platform in glee. She was surprised very surprised. She walked out and surveyed the outside of the box it was a small rectangle box top to bottom she walked around and flew above it to comprehend the outside of the box. She walked back in through the door "It's bigger on the inside" The Doctor jumped high when she said it, those words were music to his ears and he's heard some great music back on earth. He showed Ditzy around the inside of the TaRDiS especially the wardrobe area where he had so many wardrobes stashed it made Rarity's Boutique look like a…small clothing store…

After Ditzy had calmed down from seeing the insides of the giant ship inside a small box they walked out so she could show him the history of Ponyville in Twilight's library. As the Doctor got out and stretched to walk to the tree house he noticed the statues of pegasi clutching their eyes. "Uhm, Ditzy do you see those statues?"

"Yes, I think Mayor Mare put those there last night"

"You mean that they weren't here before?"

"Yes"

'_Maybe they aren't what I think they are' _he knew what he saw, but maybe they were just statues, regular, old, lifeless statues. They continued their walk toward Twilight's tree house not too far away from the schoolyard. Ditzy knocked on the door and heard the sound of footsteps getting closer. A small purple and green dragon, with a beige stomach holding a broom opened the door. "Hi Spike"

"Hi Ditzy, Twilight's inside and uh…hey what happened to your eyes?" Ditzy giggled at Spike's curiousness.

"He fixed them" she was going to be saying this and pointing to the Doctor until everyone knew how her eyes were fixed. Spike invited them inside as he started to resume his sweeping. Twilight greeted them after closing the book she was reading.

"Hi Ditzy, uhm your eyes…"

"He fixed them" she sighed and pointed to the brown pony.

"And you are…"

"Just call me the Doctor" he smiled. Twilight gave Ditzy a confused look, but she just shrugged back an "I don't know" look.

"Okay well, what brings you two into my library today?"

"What was that book you were reading?" he asked as he could see the title of it.

"Oh just some supernatural mumbo jumbo, you wouldn't like it"

"Oh, but I would. Tell me is there a section entitled weeping angels?"

"No but there is a section on weeping pegasi"

"Is that important Doctor?"

"Not really just something I'd like to look into" he opened the book and started to read. Twilight struck up some conversation with Ditzy as he did.

"So where'd you find him?"

"He was outside the schoolyard in a blue box"

"A blue box, just out of nowhere really?"

"Yes"

"No, no, no this can't be happening" the doctor had read the section on the weeping pegasi they apparently did exactly what they did in his universe, except they were ponies, well ponified aliens.

"Is something wrong with the book Doctor?"

"Not the book but what the book says"

"That's still the book Doctor"

"No you don't understand these creatures you call the "weeping pegasi" they exist in my own universe"

"Is he crazy there's only one universe" Twilight whispered.

"Maybe he is maybe he isn't all I know is that he's not from Equestria"

"Where's he from then?"

"A planet called earth, where evolved apes stand on two legs" Twilight burst into laughter, but the pony with the tie came up to her with a serious look.

"You really have much to learn about the universe miss…"

"Just call me Twilight" she said as her laughter slowly started to cease.

"Well Twilight we're in danger right now because the weeping pegasi are outside this tree house"

"Oh, you are just a crack up" Twilight said bursting into another laugh attack.

"Don't believe me, see for yourself" Twilight got up from her laughter to look out the window. Outside were five statues of pegasi in a weeping stance. Twilight backed up from the window panting heavily.

"They-they…they're real"

"Yes and I need your help to stop them"

"I-I c-can't"

"Look if you don't wanna help fine, just don't expect me to come and save you if you get attacked" The pegasi were right outside the door waiting for the Doctor to face them. He stepped out of the door to see five pegasi frozen in stone surrounding him. _'Well, look what we have here' _"You know who I am don't you" the pegasi just stood still not able to respond or move since he was looking at them. "Well even if you didn't know who I was, I know who you are" they stayed still "I'm the Doctor and if you think for one second that I am going to let you have this town you are completely wrong because let me tell you something, I've fought you before, I've fought waves upon waves of Daleks, Sontaran, Slitheen, and Cybermen. Now I don't know if you have them in this universe but let me tell you that they are way more powerful than you could ever be. Sure you may be quantum locked when a living thing looks at you, but the ultimate defense comes with a price. You can never gaze into the eyes of your lover or look at your own child. Your greatest secret is your curse. Now I am telling you not asking you that when I turn my back you better not be there when I turn back or you are going to go through a hell inside your quantum lock" The Doctor turned his back for a whole five seconds before turning back. He was still in Ponyville same time, same place, but no weeping pegasi.

Ditzy didn't watch the epic speech he just gave; she was too scared for his sake. Twilight was huddled into a fetal position stroking her tail while Spike tried to get her mentality back to normal. The Doctor walked into the tree house tall and proud.

"Did anyone hear my speech?" everyone save Twilight who was still in a mental state shook their heads. The Doctor frowned in disappointment "Aw b-but it was great, the pegasi left because of it" Ditzy looked out the window to see he was right there were no more statues in the vicinity.

"You didn't even use your uhm…device?"

"Screwdriver and no they were very afraid of me"

"A screwdriver?" she laughed.

"A sonic screwdriver, never know when you'll have a cabinet to put up" Ditzy and the Doctor laughed out of the tree leaving Twilight in her mental state. They returned to the blue box where the Doctor started his 'goodbye'. "Well off I go to explore this universe"

"That's it, after all that you're just going to leave?"

"Well Ditzy the universe needs protecting, I was the protector in mine maybe I should be the one here too" he was about to close the door when he heard the pegasus say something.

"W-wait, c-can I come with you?"

"Ditzy, it's going to be a very dangerous journey"

"Is it going to be like what just happened?"

"Probably, maybe even worse"

"I'm a tough mare; I'll be able to handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure"

"YES, that's what I love to hear off we go come on in Ditzy" Ditzy entered and he started pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Where are we going Doctor?"

"I have no idea" he flipped a switch and the TaRDiS started shaking wildly their next destination unknown, the guarantee they'd get there unlikely, but the Doctor had his ways. "GERONIMO!"

* * *

><p>Back to the present, same place, same time<p>

"Ah, smell the fresh air Ditzy this is Hoofston; the area of vast deserts and groves upon groves of peach trees" he said while exiting the blue police box, a grey pegasus close behind.

"Uhh Doctor, its dark"

"Yes I know, exciting isn't it?"

"I could think of a couple more exciting places we could have gone other than a peach orchard" the grey pegasus rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Ditzy it's always nice to eat a peach once in a while especially if it's in a dark orchard at one in the morning"

"Doctor, I thought we were going to go on an adventure not pick peaches, this is boring can we go?"

"Fine, after we've picked about twenty peaches though. I've come up with a sudden craving" Ditzy sighed then went back into the blue box to find a basket where she could put the peaches into. It was a nice brown basket with a red bow on the side. Rarity had given it to her as a gift for delivering her mail for so long. It was usually used for carrying her muffins every time she went to Sugarcube corner and Pinkie would always have a smile on her face as she gave the blond maned pegasus a baker's dozen of muffins.

"C'mon Ditzy, we don't want to get caught now do we? We're actually trespassing right now"

"Coming Doctor" as she exited a helicopter crashed in front of the two ponies making Ditzy jump, but made the tie clad pony walk closer in interest. There was fire and pieces of rubble spread around the site as the Doctor made his way to the cockpit. A helmet clad pony tumbled out of the cockpit reaching his hoof out to the Doctor before he fainted. He checked the rest of the chopper before assisting the fainted pony. There was another pony in there and he was badly injured. He pulled out his sonic from the pocket in his tie and checked for vital signs. They were faint, but he was alive. He pulled out the other pony and carried him to the TaRDiS.

"What should I do Doctor?"

"Pick some peaches"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this is my interpretation of how the Doctor met Ditzy. I enjoy a little shipping once in a while, don't you?**


	2. Chapter 2: Day of Days

TaRDiS, Peach Family Orchard, 0145 hours, Wednesday The 7th

"Are they coming to Ditzy?" he said as he munched on a peach.

"The one that tumbled out of the helicopter is starting to wake up, but the other one doesn't look very well"

"Get him to the medical bay in the TaRDiS it's just up the stairs" Ditzy picked up Scott and carried him on her back up the stairs. Sam was still woozy from the crash he remembered Scott passing out from blood loss an hour back. They were nearing Hoofston when Scott woke up in a haze bound by the anger caused by forcing him to leave Twilight. He attacked Sam in the chopper and they coincidently crashed near a familiar blue box. It was all a blur after that.

"…ugh, my head what happened?"

"You fell"

"That doesn't seem like much of an explanation"

"Well you weren't surprised to wake up on my ship" he frowned.

"This isn't my first time on an alien ship Doctor" he dusted himself off and lazily got to his hooves.

"You know my name?"

"Of course, I and my cohort both know. We…well…"

"Yes?"

"We work for Torchhoof"

"…" the Doctor was speechless.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry"

"Seriously, why are you working Torchhoof?"

"It wasn't my choice. D-"

"THEY KILLED MILLIONS OF INNOCENT SPECIES! …Just to protect Equestria from knowing about the universe. Who knows we could have lived in peace, started a Commonwealth, but Celestia didn't agree"

"Doctor I had nothing to do with that, I swear"

"Why have you come?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why were you looking for me, that crash was no coincidence how did you find me?"

"I-I…well…I-I…" Sam started to scratch his head. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. Even if he did he wasn't sure the Doctor would believe him, then again the Doctor was an alien.

"Look if you don't want to tell me then I can't help you. Once your friend is feeling better you'll have to leave" the Doctor flipped around and started on his work to upgrade the TaRDiS with his own ideas.

"D-Doctor y-you can't just leave us"

"And why not, I'm the Doctor I travel through space and time; I can do whatever the hay I want"

"Doctor I-I can't tell you"

"Well then once your friend is better you'll get off my ship in an orderly fashion. Where's your home?" he walked up the metallic staircase heading for the controls to set their next destination for Sam's home.

"T-That's just it Doctor my home is gone…" Sam started to tear up; he lost his home during the attack on Fillydelphia. It was a good thing his brother was being babysat by Scott's sister in hopes that he would go out with her for the favor.

"What happened?" the Doctor cocked an eyebrow to the orangey pony.

"Gone in this…war"

"War? There's no war going on in Equestria, what are you on about?"

"Nightmare Moon, she started a war with her sister"

"Again there is no war and furthermore who is Nightmare Moon?"

"You don't know?"

"Haven't a clue"

"You know tall, shadowy wavy mane, chaos all around her" the Doctor still looked very confuzzled. Sam sighed and stopped trying to explain.

"Do you have like a book on Equestria or something?"

"I have a computer that knows everything about everything, well not really everything more like everything on the places I visit, well more like everything when I remember to turn it on when we land, well…"

"I get the idea. Where is it?" the chestnut brown pony pointed toward the screen and keyboard on the opposite side of the control area.

"Okay Night M-Mare Moon, there" he pointed to the screen that had a picture of Nightmare Moon on it.

"Oh Ooh I see it now"

"You know her Doctor?"

"Nope" Scott sighed.

"I give up" he walked away in frustration.

"Oh c'mon at least you tried"

"Tried and failed"

"Yes there's that, but it's the thought that counts" he smirked. "So if there is a 'war' going on then where is Princess Celestia to come and stop it?"

"She…actually I have no idea"

"Well let's go find her back in Canterlot"

"C-Canterlot, n-n-no we can't go back!"

"Why?"

"B-Because…just because trust me"

"Okay I'll trust you, but remember if you cross me I'll…"

"DOCTOR"! Ditzy shouted from the medical bay. The Doctor and Sam ran up the stairs to see the grey pegasus struggling to keep down a convulsing earth pony. The medical bay of the TaRDiS looked more like a room in a mental asylum, save for the walls not being padded. It was a blank white room with three metallic colored platforms levitating off the floor. Next to the platform in the middle was a heart monitor and I.V tube leading into Scott's forearm. Ditzy tried to keep him down while she administered a sedative, but the sedative was hit away and smashed on the floor by Scott's flailing hooves.

"Don't just stand there keep him down!" Sam came over to hold him down while ditzy fumbled to find another sedative in the blank room. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and started to scan Scott.

"Okay well this can't be right, Ditzy what did you do?"

"I only stuck the I.V in his arm then he started to flip out" Ditzy was holding the needle upright sucking the greenish liquid from the small jar above it.

"In which drawer, did you find the I.V?" Ditzy had administered the sedative and Scott started to calm down his heart rate decreased and beat slowly. She pointed to a white nightstand at the foot of the left bed. The Doctor walked closer and opened the drawer to reveal several bags of clear liquid chilled by the TaRDiS' air conditioning in the room. It was like a refrigerator in there.

He started to scan the bags individually the blue light feigning over each of the bags. He looked at the slit near the tip of the screwdriver that held one digital word 'CONTAMINATED'.

"GET THAT I.V. OUT OF HIM NOW!"

"Don't be silly"

"GET IT OUT!" he quickly pushed Ditzy out of the way and yanked the I.V from his arm, it made him jump a bit. Some blood spilled out as well, but Ditzy quickly wiped it up.

"Doctor what's wrong with you?" Sam spouted.

"The I.V is contaminated. Someone is onboard my TaRDiS, question is who?"

"And where" Ditzy added.

"Yes that too"

"Do you have any weapons or defense mechanisms?"

"No"

"How do you protect yourself?"

"I usually come out of fights unscathed"

"So you just make stuff up as you go along"

"Pretty much, yeah"

"Remind me to never become a hostage with you"

"Will do, now that intruder" he started to scan the floor with his sonic looking for any trace of the intruder. The incessant buzzing was really starting to annoy Sam, but if this is what he needed to go through to save Equestria he'd have to live with it.

"A hah"

"You found something?"

"No and yes"

"What?"

"I found out that the intruder can't escape my ship, but…"

"What?"

"It's a cloud of smoke we're chasing after"

"A cloud…of smoke"

"Yes"

"Do you always face things like these?"

"Yes" Sam sighed. "Well there's a small chance it could be harmless" he rubbed his chin.

"Doctor you really think that something that broke into your ship just to contaminate some I.V's is harmless?"

"Well the way you said sure made it sound harmless"

"You know actually it does sound harmless"

"Let's go make friends" the pentagonal door opened with a hiss and the two ponies were met with gunfire. They quickly jumped out of the way and the door hissed again to close.

"Okay not friendly"

"Can't you use your device?"

"Yes!"

"Are you going to?"

"No!"

"…And why not?"

"Well because I love a challenge"

"Great" he said sarcastically.

"Now we know what we're dealing with right?"

"A gas cloud that can wield guns"

"Yes and what does gas hate most?"

"Uh…"

"Gas doesn't hate anything…right. Okay new plan what can cause gas to disappear?"

"Uh…" Sam was really trying this time.

"OF COURSE an ignition"

"Ah yes…ignition"

"If we can create a small spark the gas will ignite rendering it useless"

"The roof is made of metal if we can throw a piece of flint up their we'll be able to cause a spark"

"Oh I just used the last of the flint in this room to make a hammer to combat the Sontarans, have you got any?"

"Of course I always carry flint Doctor not like it's a problem, but where is the stuff in my pockets?"

"I threw it all out it was mostly weapons and I don't tolerate weapons"

"Yet you love to cause explosions to kill your enemies" Ditzy rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm out of ideas then Doctor why don't you use that Timelord mind of your and figure a way out?"

"Thinking…Thinking…" he started rubbing his temples with the tip of his hooves.

"Does he always do this kinda thing?" he whispered to Ditzy.

"I…I GOT IT!" He raised his hoof in the air. He got Ditzy to move Scott onto one of the other platforms and slowly, but surely she did. He then flipped it over making a crash and Scott wince. He then took off the items under the platform. They were small like coasters and they had pink rings floating on them. He brushed off the rings causing them to tumble and roll on the floor.

"Magnets can never go wrong with magnets" he smiled.

"Doctor the cloud of gas isn't made of metal what's a magnet going to do?"

"Ah, but you see all atoms are eventually going to become…Iron"

"Iron…really?"

"Yes Iron. They are lying in a dormant state right now, but it's usually the strongest in a gaseous form if I can just…" he started to shuffle the magnets against each other and soon enough the sides that were rubbed were glowing red. He went toward the door making it hiss open. Gunfire met him again, but every shot missed scattering around the room behind him. He threw both of the magnets at the gaseous cloud and ran back in.

"Did it work?"

"Let's find out" he said while panting for a breath the gunfire scared him a lot. The door opened as the two ponies got near, but were met with no gunfire. On the floor lying near the door were beads of Iron attached to one of the magnets. The other magnet was suspended in the air not far from the other magnet.

"Why is one of them floating Doctor?"

"It's quite simple really" he said with a forced smile on his face.

"You don't know do you?"

"No idea at all" Sam sighed, this was becoming a habit. They got closer to the floating magnet to investigate its odd ability to stay suspended. They poked at it with the tip of their hooves, but it wouldn't budge as if inside an ice cube. The Doctor smelled the air around it even licked the floating object.

"I have no idea what's happening" the magnet started to levitate higher until it reach a point where it was two inches from the roof. It started to expand while the two curious ponies watched. It just kept growing and growing until it reached the size of a trampoline. It then started to suck in the air around it all the air going into a big black spot on the magnet. They could feel themselves suffocating; the TaRDiS wasn't able to keep up with producing oxygen to combat it being taken away from the pilot's area. Ditzy and Scott were in a complete other room and felt nothing of their situation. As the Doctor and Sam struggled to breathe the inhalation from the spot became stronger starting to pull in the two ponies. They tried to grab on to something in the room, but the lack of oxygen drained all their strength. They were consumed by the black spot and were transported from out of the TaRDiS.

The fall felt like a lifetime. They were still suffocating and were almost dead, but then the two ponies fell onto a hard wooden surface with a crash and maybe a broken flank. Sam rubbed his behind while the Doctor got up to look at his surroundings. It was a house, a house that should have never been. This house the Doctor knew. He knew where he was and why he was brought here, but to Sam it was a complete mystery.

They were in the living quarters of the house and from the looks of it nopony was home. There were photos in the room that held two familiar ponies that looked about the age of a seven and five year old fillies.

"Doctor, where are we?" the Doctor sighed. He never thought he would be back to see what happened here. He and Ditzy went back and forth in time seeing everywhere that was anywhere. For the three years that they traveled there were bound to be some mistakes.

"Sam, this is very important. No matter what happens you will always be safe. If you die here you won't die for real. You have to trust me"

"O-Okay Doctor" he gulped. The Doctor knew the actions that were about to unfold here. It was only a matter of time before…

"AAAAAH" a scream; coming from a mare upstairs. The Doctor ran up the wooden staircase Sam following. The door seemed to have been blown open with at least six shadows emitting from inside. They trotted in to find a most saddening site. There were two young fillies cowering beside a collapsed mare with a flowing orange, yellow, and red mane. A little to the right of them was a grey pegasus and a chestnut brown earth pony. They were somewhat scorched, but well enough to be able to plow through the pain. They were panting, trying their best to catch their breath from the scene they witnessed. In front of the Doctor and Sam was a brown salt-shaker shaped thing. It was steaming and its eyepiece staring directly upwards.

"Doctor what is it?" Sam asked. He had never seen anything like it before. The Doctor didn't answer. Tears were starting to form on his eyes as he remembered that day. He blinked the tears away and moved toward the panting past version of him. He walked directly in front of himself, but no reaction. He put his hoof through the body. It wasn't real, it was all just some kind of hologram, a replay of his exact memory or was it somepony else's point of view?

'_You remember don't you?' _a voice was inside the Doctor's head and apparently he was the only one who heard it.

'_The day that you spilled blood, the day you saw yourself as a monster, the day you killed my mother' _Nightmare Moon's voice was inside him, he tried his best to block out what she was saying. The things he did; the things that happened tormented him that day forever. He never expressed it, but the day innocent blood had been spilled on his hooves was the day he went face to face with the first Dalek in this universe.

* * *

><p>Bluecherry Street, Canterlot, 0630 hours, Year 2000 of Discord's reign<p>

Though ponies were treated horribly during Discord's reign there were still rich and powerful ponies that were treated better than others. They lived in Canterlot; the one place where ponies could be treated somewhat like sentient biological life forms by their dictator. It was at least a civilized area in Canterlot; there were roads, schools, and hospitals. Most ponies had a job and could bring food to the table unlike places such as Manehattan where ponies would live in fear of being in contact with one another, scrounging for a meal or some bits to buy food at one of the only shops in the area. Ponies that sold powdered lightning in Fillydelphia made a great living, but burnt their economic structure. The premier even left the poor town seeing no hope left.

LeBlanche was married happily to Noir despite the dictatorship that took half the bits they managed to rake in. They had two beautiful little alicorn fillies that constantly needed feeding, but with being taxed every payday it was harder than finding a job in Veneighzuela. The tall white unicorn with a flowing mane shimmered beautiful sunset colors walked down the sidewalk with two shopping bags suspended by an orange aura that represented her magic. She had bought a hefty amount of food for herself, husband, and two fillies. It was starting to get dark and the streetlights powered by the only generator dam in Equestria turned on and glowed a bright orange. She never really liked being alone in the dark, but Noir helped her overcome her fear the day they met.

Key Park, Canterlot, 0430 hours, Year 1989 of Discord's reign

She was outside during one of Discord's chaos rampages the whole world just turned black not even a star could be seen burning in the sky. She had hidden under a blue park bench in Key Park. She could hear Dicord's laughs, screams of terror from those unlucky to be outside just like her. What he did during these was unbelievable, every time he did this a pony wouldn't come home or one would come home with scars, lashes, and worst of all covered in semen.

She didn't think she'd be caught in this kind of situation and if he found her there was no telling what he'd do. She started to cry, simply just hope to wake up from this awful nightmare. She heard the sound of a hoof knocking on the wood covering her head and expected the worse, but the worse never came. Instead the knocking became more consistent. She looked from her damp hooves rubbing her eyes every inch she took in of the figure in front of her. He was a black pegasus colt with a streaming black and blue mane that emanated a comforting aura. She looked into his dark blue eyes as he extended his hoof.

"Need a hoof?" he smirked comfortingly.

"Y-you should go"

"And why is that?"

"Because of D-D-Discord he'll catch us and do…things to us"

"Unless we fly away" he extended his wings as far as they would go to make him seem like the greatest flyer in all of Equestria. They looked fully grown and judging by his age they shouldn't be. His smile war warm though and his valor to safety was better than the danger she faced right now. She took his hoof and he pulled her up. She then climbed onto his back making him wince a bit, but withstanding the pain. He had never carried another pony his age before; it was usually just his little brothers Dusk and Shade that were half the weight of this filly. Even together they couldn't match up, not that she was fat because she actually looked stunning.

"Hang on tight" he said softly. She nodded and wrapped her fore-arms around his chest feeling the beat of his heart and the rising of his breaths. He took off with her on his back into the night until they got to a spot between Canterlot and Manehattan that was also just beside the Everfree Forest. It was just a path going to and fro but with a little love it looked like it could be turned into something more. He set down in an area surrounded by trees with rainbow apples. The once completely blackened sky had lightened up a little, some of the stars were starting to become visible, but it was still gloomy. Blanche got off of the colt and set down on the grass under the half starry sky. Noir stretched a bit then set down beside her. He looked up at the sky seeing half of the constellations that would usually be there, but it was still a beautiful sight. In his right ear he could hear the shivering and sobs of the pony he had carried. Her head was cowering in between her front hooves while the rest of her body shivered from the cold night air.

"A-Are you cold?" she nodded into her hooves as the nervous black pony shuffled closer until their fur met and brought warmth to both of them. She was still shivering a bit so he put his arm around her as a makeshift blanket. Her face was still buried in her hooves, but she wasn't shivering anymore.

"I-Is something wrong?"

"W-why w-would y-y-you say that?" her sobs started to cease as she rubbed the tears from her face.

"Because you don't seem the type to cry like this" she perked up a bit in confusion at his words. "You seem like the filly that would be tough yet loving, like you could brave anything, but show kindness to it"

"How can I possibly b-be like that. I'm afraid of the dark" she started her sob back up.

"Maybe if you knew more about the dark you could show kindness to it" Blanche was again confused by this pony's logic. "Let me tell you something about the dark. If you're in the light for too long you can't see past it, but if you walk in and let it know how you feel you can see all around it"

"W-well I d-do kind of f-feel the dark when I see it, but I n-never really thought t-to show a loving heart toward it"

"Well sometimes all something needs is a little love" he smirked. Blanche understood his logic now it was nothing like her parents had ever told her. It was comforting yet reasonable, but to know so much about the darkness that took over the light was intriguing to her. She looked at his face staring up at the twinkling stars, it was an adoring sight.

"H-hey uhh…"

"My name's Noir" he smiled his warm loving smile.

"Noir, do you ever feel l-like the darkness needs light?"

"Well if there was no light then there would be no darkness, so yes I do" that was all she needed she leaned in and pulled him into a kiss that made sparks fly in both their minds. Shooting stars passed over head as the two made love under the Twilight.

* * *

><p>Back to reality…sort of<p>

Blanche thought about the day they met as she neared her house. It was a plain and simple house that was left to them by Noir's parents on the corner of Crescent Lane. Two bedrooms and a bathroom on the top floor with a wooden staircase leading to the intersection that led to the kitchen, living room, outside, or the dining room. It didn't seem like much compared to the other ponies houses on the street, but it was what she called home.

She was on the corner of the lane when she heard a whirring coming from the alleyway to her right. Usually she didn't concern herself with such things, but it being near her house what could possibly happen. The whirring got louder as she approached the alley. When the whirring was near the loudest it could possibly be near a garage in the alley she poked her head over to see a bright blue box reappearing and disappearing. It was the oddest thing she'd ever seen, she thought she was going mad, but as the box appeared fully and didn't disappear, but instead opened its door to reveal a light brown pony sticking his head out she could see that it was truly real.

"Well the TaRDiS is acting weird; I guess we won't be able to go to the beach of Las Pegasus"

"But Doctor, I'm already dressed for the occasion" Ditzy emerged from the box in a straw hat with a green bow wrapped around the base and yellow sunglasses with orange lenses.

"Well I'm sorry Ditzy, but until we find out the cause of the TaRDiS's problem we're grounded" Ditzy crossed her arms and went back into the TaRDiS to put away her attire.

"Well now that that's all settled might as well find out where we are" the Doctor looked at his surroundings to see a white unicorn with a wavy sunset mane staring at him from around the corner. Once Blanche noticed that he noticed her she turned and headed out of the alley.

"Wait I need to know where we are!" the Doctor hustled after the white unicorn eventually catching up to her about half a block away. Blanche turned around to tell the pony off, but a thunder shock was heard in the distance. It was Discord going on yet another rampage. Ditzy caught up and was very cross.

"Are you always going to leave me like that?"

"Sorry Ditzy"

"Both of you come with me" the two ponies blinked. "Quickly" she motioned her hooves to let them go in front. Ditzy was worried, but the Doctor just shrugged and followed her orders. They got to Blanche's house which and the white door was opened by a glowing red force. Inside the three ponies were greeted by two adorable little fillies. They were both alicorns, but different colors. One was black with a lovely dark blue mane and the other was white a simply divine purple, blue, light green, and aquamarine mane.

"Mommy!" the two fillies ran up happily to their mother and nuzzled her. She happily returned with a warm nuzzle to her daughters and trotted to the kitchen while the Doctor and Ditzy went into the living quarters. In the furbished room they found pictures of the happy couple having fun with their fillies. There were pictures from at least ten years back when they seemed to have met to when their oldest filly had her seventh birthday.

"Doctor where are we?"

"Well Ditzy there are two alicorn fillies that are white and black, now who do we know that are alicorns?"

"You don't have to get all sarcastic on me Doctor"

"I wasn't I really don't know" he shrugged. Ditzy sighed and went into the kitchen to see the three ponies sharing yet another embrace. Blanche saw Ditzy in the doorway then let go of the embrace and told her girls to play with the Doctor. Hearing the sounds of giggling she sighed happily. Ditzy walked in and greeted Blanche.

"Your girls are just adorable"

"Yes so is your coltfriend there"

"He's not my col-"

"Oh you don't have to hide it; you two are perfect for each other" Ditzy blushed and Blanche started to chop away at some carrots.

"So where's their father?"

"He's out there I hope he returns soon"

"Speaking of which what's happening out there?"

"Discord; he's rampaging outside bringing chaos wherever he goes and torturing anypony foolish to be outside when he's like this"

"Oh I hope your husband returns soon then"

"Safe and sound is all I can hope for" just then the front door burst open and a panting black stallion ran in with a frizzled mane. He bucked the door closed making it slam and ran to the safety of the couch. There he was tackled by his two girls and greeted by a chestnut brown pony. Noir blinked at the brown pony while his girls laughed at how they overpowered him. He brushed his two girls off and told them to play in their room. The two foals hung their heads and slowly went to their room.

"Hello, uhm who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and judging by these photos I'm guessing you're the stallion of this house?"

"Yes I am. What are you doing here it's not like anypony in my family is sick right?"

"Your wife invited us in" he pointed to the mare standing in the doorway. Noir ran up to his wife giving a warm nuzzle, a hug, and a kiss. Ditzy and the Doctor blinked while the two ponies blushed.

"So uh your girls what are their names?"

"Oh well their names are Luna and Celestia"

"Lovely names"

"Yes well we tried to model them after our own"

"Speaking of which what are your names?"

"Well I'm the Doctor and this is Ditzy. We come from P-" Ditzy nudged the Doctor as he forgot that they were time travelers and could upset the balance if he said the name of a place that was to exist in the near future. "Fillydelphia yes, Fillydelphia"

"Well it's a good thing that you're out of that place I hear the premier left the poor town to die"

"Thing is we won't be able to go back until I find out the cause of my vehicle being grounded"

"I'm a great mechanic maybe I can help"

"Oh no it's just that we got this special ordered from Unicornia and it's really, really complicated.

"Oh okay" Noir frowned. Discord's rampage seemed to have subsided as there were no more chocolate rain clouds made of cotton candy blocking the sunlight. Even though it was six p.m. it was still summer and the sun was still hanging in the air. The Doctor emerged from the house with Ditzy, Noir, and Blanche and they set out to find the source of the disruption.

Using his sonic the Doctor followed a trail of radio waves that sent out a sort of jamming slash communications wave. They followed it back to the same garage where the TaRDiS was parked. He walked in and scanned the whole garage inside and out. Blanche and Noir were listening to Ditzy about the odd blue box inside the garage. The Doctor finished scanning the last inch of the garage, but still nothing to be seen of the source. The Doctor shrugged and Noir left to go on his night shift leaving Blanche with a kiss on the cheek. He flew out gracefully to his next job his mane flowing in the wind and Blanche ogling his flank like a deranged schoolfilly.

They were exiting the garage to go back to the house when a whirring started. Its outline was like a saltshaker, but when it started to fully appear the Doctor was at a loss for words. It was a Dalek; a fully functioning, fully capable, fully unstoppable Dalek.

"No, No NO!"

"Doctor what's wrong?" Ditzy put her arm around the stallion only to be brushed off. The Doctor put his hooves tightly on Ditzy's shoulders.

"DITZY TAKE BLANCHE OUT OF HERE AND RUN" Ditzy complied immediately and took Blanche out of the garage leaving the Doctor with his oldest enemy.

"~Emergency temporal shift ~Complete~"

"So you exist here as well?"

"You are ~the Doctor~?"

"Yes and you are a Dalek"

"That ~is~ Correct"

"Well I guess one of us is going to die"

"It ~will be~ YOU! EXTERMINATE!" it fired a laser shot barely missing the Doctor as he tumbled out of the garage. He ran down the alley way as the Dalek slowly went after him. The firepower of the Daleks were immense if one shot hit you you'd be dead instantly. He ran toward the house and tried to come up with a plan to kill it before it could kill them. On the way a green pegasus was flying in the general direction toward the Dalek. The Doctor tried to warn him, but when the green pony turned around he was hit and the discharge showed his exoskeletons outline. The Doctor turned his head and kept running, that was the first victim of the Daleks in this world.

The Doctor got to the door of the house which was opened by Ditzy and he whizzed past her into the living room. He hadn't a clue what to do and to be honest he was actually scared at this point. His mind would always have come up with a plan right now, but it didn't seem to be a good as it usually was at the moment. Blanche walked into the room with a anxious look on her face.

"Doctor, what was that thing?"

"That's none of what you need to know"

"DOCTOR" the Doctor flinched and sighed.

"It's a Dalek; born to kill, only to kill" Blanche widened her eyes. It was horrible to see something actually killing in this world, even Discord wouldn't kill the ones that he kidnapped, but instead return them after he was 'Finished'.

"Blanche you need get upstairs and protect your girls. Ditzy and I will try to fight it"

"Have you got a plan?" the Doctor cracked a smile.

"No" Blanche gave him a disturbed look, but was reassured by a smile upon Ditzy's face. She went up the stairs to her girls' room and closed the door. Ditzy was beside the Doctor on the couch and they could hear the whirring getting closer.

"So Doctor this is what I signed up for. Travelling with an alien that makes up his plans as he goes along" she smiled.

"Ditzy I'm so sorry"

"Don't be Doctor if we're going to die I'm glad it's with you" the whirring stopped and within the time frame the door was blown open sending it shattering like a glass window. The Doctor got up and pushed Ditzy behind him. His sonic in his mouth he was prepared for the worst. The figure emerged from the doorway, but instead went up the stairs.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME" he shouted in anger. The Doctor followed as best he could, but the Dalek was firing shots at him trying to stop him from disrupting its goal. The Dalek hovered past the last few steps and got to the doorway of the girls' room. The door was covered in pink streamers that they had made to decorate it, but were soon torn to shreds as the Dalek blew it open. It went through the door and fired one shot, a single one shot.

"AAAAHHHHHH" flames then emerged and covered the hallway from the room barely scorching the Doctor and Ditzy. When the flames subsided the Doctor ran in to see the Dalek pointing its gunstick to the girls about to fire. The Doctor immediately ran in front of it and sonic'd it. To his surprise it worked because smoke was coming out of its metallic body and its eyepiece stared blankly into the ceiling. The Daleks were sonic resistant, but something that happened during the time of the flames must have caused its shield to weaken. On the floor behind him the two fillies were crying into their mother's lifeless body.

"I'm so very sorry" he moved his hoof to place on Luna's shoulder, but retracted it because she growled at him. He turned away and left the room leaving the two little fillies to grieve. He left the house depressed with Ditzy behind him they went to the TaRDiS. The two ponies walked in not saying anything. Tears were starting to shed on the Doctor's eyes and Ditzy felt sorry that he would always be able to remember this day. All he could do was repress it. He bucked up and smiled to Ditzy.

"So Las Pegasus right Ditzy?"

* * *

><p>Back to reality for real<p>

The Doctor and Sam woke up in the medical bay of the TaRDiS. Apparently Sam had experienced the full extent of what the Doctor went through after the Dalek killed Blanche because he was looking at the Doctor worriedly. He didn't want to remember that day it was so painful to see Celestia and Luna's mother die to his lifelong enemy, but alas it was a fixed point in time, though they knew why Luna wanted to kill him, but to take over the universe they hadn't a clue.

* * *

><p><strong>Little more backstory. This is fun.<strong>


End file.
